This application is directed towards power machines. More particularly, this application is directed toward operably coupling implements to power machines. Power machines, for the purposes of this disclosure, include any type of machine that generates power for the purpose of accomplishing a particular task or a variety of tasks. One type of power machine is a work vehicle. Work vehicles are generally self-propelled vehicles that have a work device, such as a lift arm (although some work vehicles can have other work devices) that can be manipulated to perform a work function. Some examples of work vehicle power machines include loaders, excavators, utility vehicles, tractors, and trenchers, to name a few.
Some power machines can be operably coupled to implements that are capable of cooperating with the power machine to perform various tasks. For example, some loaders have lift arms that are capable of having a wide variety of implements operably coupled to them, ranging from a simple bucket or blade to relatively complex implements such as planers and graders that have work devices capable of performing various tasks. Some of these work devices on implements are controllable by operator input devices on the power machines to which they are operably coupled. Many power machines of this type are capable of providing power and/or control signals to an operably coupled implement. Thus, when a particular power machine is operably coupled to an implement, a connection is made between one or more power and/or control signal sources on the power machine and the implement. One common type of power source on such types of power machines is a hydraulic power source. Pressurized hydraulic fluid is selectively provided from the power machine to the implement once the connection is made.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.